La Legenda de Zelda: La Espada de Las Mil Almas
by mgts0090
Summary: Link encuentra una misteriosa espada la cual al ser desenvainada absorve las almas de los ciudadanos de Hyrule, así como sus items y los exparse en las dimensiones. Link viajara a universos paralelos como el Grand line o Konoha para salvar a Zelda y demas


Capítulo 1: La espada de las 1000 almas (The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time)

Toda esta épica historia comienza en la gran tierra de Hyrule, un lugar que desde hace tiempo es reinado por la paz gracias a Link, un joven de ahora 18 años, el cual se dedica a buscar aventuras. Pero no sabía el problema tan grande que ocurriría al encontrarse con "aquella espada".

Link, junto con su acompañante Navi, esa hada un poco habladora que siempre lo seguía, habían decidido explorar el bosque de Hyrule. El joven de traje verde ya había tenido una muy mala experiencia en ese sitio, ya que en un intento desesperado por encontrar a su pequeña amiga, se había perdido en ese sitio y encontró las tierras de Termina. Pero ese suceso ya había quedado muy atrás. Ellos ya se habían vuelto a juntar.

Link había decidido no volver a esas tierras, pero la princesa Zelda, dueña de Hyrule, le habló sobre una misteriosa espada que hacía desaparecer a cual persona se acercase. Con este extraño suceso, el joven héroe decidió que era mejor comprobar lo dicho.

Ambos, tras algún tiempo de viaje, llegaron a un sitio donde no había árboles que cubrieran la vista. En medio del sitio, tal y como relataba la princesa, una espada posaba, insertada sobre una roca la cual era adornada por varios símbolos. Del arma despedía un aura negra y los cielos se inmutaban dejando un círculo de nubes negras con un hueco paralelo a la ubicación de la espada.

-No deberías de acercarte tanto Link –advirtió la pequeña hada mientras ambos todavía permanecían en la zona boscosa.

-Lo sé Navi –le respondió el joven héroe-. Pero de alguna forma siento como si la espada me llamase.

Link no se daba cuenta, pero iba avanzando lentamente hacía la espada, era como si el aura de aquella arma lo tomara de la mano y lo invitara a probar un placer prohibido. El joven era segado de sus actos, incluso Navi también parecía haber sido hipnotizada por el poder que se encontraba en ese sitio. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el héroe sujetaba la empuñadura dorada de la espada.

-Link, no lo hagas –alertó la pequeña hada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. No habían desaparecido, pero si llevados por su poder hasta la roca.  
>-Lo intento, pero su energía es muy fuerte –contestó Link, el cual no podía dejar de sujetar la empuñadura.<br>-¡Link resiste!

Pero ya era muy tarde. Link había removido la espada de la roca y de esta salía una extraña luz color rojo sangre. El ambiente se volvió sombrío y en el cielo un gran torbellino de nubes púrpuras apareció, el cual empezó a lanzar unos rayos negros a todo el pueblo de Hyrule. La espada que el joven héroe sujetaba salió volando hacia el cielo haciendo que la soltara.

El aire empezó a crear unas terribles ráfagas alrededor y los rayos se volvieron más constantes. La espada había desaparecido en el torbellino.

-¡Maldición! –se expresó Link el cual corrió hacia su caballo-. Tengo que regresar a Hyrule para ver que todos estén a salvo.

Pero antes de que el joven héroe llegara a su corcel, un gran rayo calló delante de él haciéndolo rodar por el piso y regar en el sitio todos sus ítems que salieron volando por la caída. Navi se acercó a Link pero un trueno le dio directamente a la pequeña hada la cual desapareció en el acto, lo mismo pasó con Epona que se había desvanecido cuando el primer relámpago cayó.

Link despertó, había perdido el conocimiento tras la caída del rayo. Cuando se puso de pie noto que todo estaba tranquilo. El sitio se encontraba igual, la diferencia es que la piedra donde estaba la espada había aparecido una melodía. El joven examinó sus bolsillos, no tenía ni uno solo de sus ítems a excepción de la ocarina.

-¿NAVI? –gritó el joven en esperanza de encontrar a su compañera pero no hubo respuesta, al igual notó que Epona tampoco estaba en el sitio.

Link regresó al reino de Hyrule, pero para su sorpresa no había absolutamente nadie. Todos los ciudadanos habían desaparecido, incluyendo a la princesa Zelda. El joven héroe no entendía lo que pasaba, y al parecer la única pista que tenía era regresar a aquella piedra y tocar la melodía que venía inscrita.

Link regresó al sitio un poco cansado por el viaje. Se acercó a la roca, la verdad tenía desconfianza sobre aquello pero no veía otra solución factible. Y así empezó a entonar aquella melodía. Con un ritmo tétrico y un sonido triste se rompió el silencio de aquel lugar. Apenas el joven separó sus labios de la ocarina el cielo oscureció y apareció un gran pilar de luz que dio directamente en el chico. El orbe que lo rodea fue elevando a Link, las nubes crearon una especie de portal y de un momento a otro el héroe terminó succionado por dicha abertura y desapareció en forma de luz.

-Fin capitulo 1-  
>Próximo capítulo:<br>Capitulo 2: Una extraña dimensión (?)


End file.
